Yo Dios? o Dos Angeles Enamorados
by queen-chiibi
Summary: Shinji Ikari esta destinado a ser Dios. Y el que se enteren Mikael y Lucifer afectara drasticamente toda su vida. Como lidiara el timido chico con pilotear el EVA, las maniestaciones de sus poderes y con dos angeles gemelos enamorados de el? Evangelion\Angel Sactury. Yaoi\hetero


Q.C: aclaro ni Angel Sactuary ni Evangelion me pertenecen hago esto sin fines de lucro y es semi AU así que si sale un poco o un mucho de la trama de ambas series no les extrañe, los uso para beneficio de la historia eso y no he leído el manga de Angel Sactuary pero las OVAS me gustaron tanto que hice esta locura de Crossover X

Tiene la letra de una canción que oí mientras lo escribía es "Nueva Luz" de Álvaro López y Res Q Band, sean benevolentes pero críticos en cuanto a como quedo ya que la primera vez que hago algo siquiera parecido a este fic y por ultimo dejo un link por si gustan oírla (advierto si no se si les guste) watch?v=n9mESSKtZfI

PD: la canción no va con como esta puesta en el fic (el tiempo) sino lo que dice el fic y se acopla a la canción

* * *

**Yo Dios? o El Amor de Dos angeles.**

**Prologo: Una Nueva Luz**

**Cielo**

Mikael Pov's

Oscuridad, oscuridad es lo único que puedo vislumbrar a mi alrededor,

Es un extraño sueño, lleno de bruma, incertidumbre, ceguera, de un negro tan profundo que no te deja ver, es como la actualidad que nos asecha, ya no solo del Infierno ni de la Tierra sino también del Cielo. Pero hay una luz no muy grande sino muy, muy pequeña que parece tener un brillo inseguro pero produce un sentimiento muy profundo.

_**No encuentro en mí**__**  
**__**Nada especial**__**  
**__**No soy distinto**__**  
**__**No tengo mucho para dar**_

¿Qué es esa sensación? Recuerdo haberla sentido en otro tiempo pero parece muy lejana, una mezcla de seguridad, amor, inocencia, calidez, fragilidad, paz. Es el conjunto de todas las cosas buenas que alguna vez rondaron nuestros corazones y ahora yacen olvidadas en lo profundo de ellos por esta guerra por culpa de Lucifel y el Creador pero esta sensación es pura, es nueva, es nacimiento…

No se cuando me moví pero cada vez estoy mas cercas de esa tímida e insegura luz que irradia todos estos sentimientos que creí muertos y que ahora que los siento de nuevo quiero tomarlos para nunca dejarlos ir.

Me inclino un poco a la fuente de ella y es… ¿un niño? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué esta nostalgia cuando lo veo? Veo como se empieza a mover y parpadea, sus grandes ojos azul índigo me miran con una gran dulzura y amor, es como si pudieran tener todo el amor y la aceptación del universo dentro de esos hermosos orbes, pero también una infinita tristeza y soledad que disfraza con una tranquila sonrisa que hace brincar mi corazón porque es dada para curar heridas del alma y borrar cicatrices que el odio dejo. Mis pensamientos paran al oír su voz tímida y dulce.

_**Cuesta entender**__**  
**__**Que me vieras entre los demás**__**  
**__**Pues si yo estaba perdido**__**  
**__**Me viniste a rescatar**_

-Hola, Mikael, soy…-

En ese momento no oí mas porque un estruendo me despertó, era Raphael con su usual humor despreocupado pero hueco.

-Mikael, ¿soñando?- Pregunto extrañado

-Si, bien dicen que hay sueños proféticos pero vi luz y estaba apunto de escuchar un nombre pero me despertaste.

Fin Mikael Pov's

* * *

**Tokio-2**

Shinji (6 años) Pov's

Anoche tuve un sueño extraño, en el aparecía un chico mas grande que yo, vi como se me acercaba tenia cabellos rojos, un dibujo en desde su pecho hasta su cachete (N\A: no olviden que quien esta describiendo es un niño de 6 años, no el de 14), sus ojos café con un brillo como el de los ojos de los abuelitos, dicen que es sabiduría pero muy solos como los míos, supe su nombre apenas conectamos nuestros ojos tenia un nombre hermoso Mikael aunque lo mas sorprendente eran sus alas, si ALAS eran grandes y brillantes, muy blancas pero el chico iba vestido muy extraño todo de negro y antes de que pudiera decir mi nombre se fue, haciendo que despertara.

Fin Shinji Pov's

* * *

**Cielo**

Mikael Pov's

_**Hoy al abrir mis ojos puedo decir**__**  
**__**Que tengo nueva vida y es junto a ti**__**  
**__**Hoy empiezo a vivir**_

Ese tonto sueño vuelve cada que cierro los ojos y cada vez estoy mas seguro que ese niño tiene algo que ver en todo el lio que tenemos, es como si sintiera que es una pieza para terminar esta absurda guerra, para acabar con aquello que por seguir al Creador ocasionamos.

Sera que se nos esta dando otra oportunidad y si es así ¿Quién lo hace?

Ahora que lo pienso ¿habrá algo más que el Creador? ¿Sevontharthe sabrá de esto? ¿No nos intentara usar de nuevo? Pero no podía ser aquel ser, el no era capaz de provocar aquellas sensaciones en los corazones de las personas si incluso Raphael a quien mostré el sueño sintió una nueva paz en su vida, eso solo me causa mas dolor de cabeza pero raramente me he sentido muy tranquilo y sereno que los demás se han extrañado incluso ese desgraciado que tenemos por primer Ministro, el doctor de cuarta me pregunto que _con quien descargaba frustración_ lo que le gano una estancia en su muy querida ala medica.

Lo peor de todo es que me estoy obsesionando con alguien de quien no se su nombre pero de quien siento su dolor como el parece sentir el mío. Agh, es tan frustrante.

Fin Mikael Pov's

* * *

**Hades.**

Lucifer Pov's

_**Un nuevo amor**__**  
**__**Un nuevo día**__**  
**__**Un nuevo amanecer soleado**__**  
**__**Para siempre a tu lado**_

¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué apareces en mis sueños? Eres mi pequeño pecado con cara de ángel de dulce voz y ojos llenos de soledad. Tu presencia hace que recupere algo que nuca pensé volver a tener: tranquilidad, armonía, paz, sentimientos que creí muertos y enterrados en lo profundo de mi corazón.

_**Una nueva Luz**__**  
**__**Una nueva Vida**__**  
**__**Todo es nuevo si tu estas**__**  
**__**Me regalas libertad y paz**_

Ahora cada que me hundo en la inconsciencia busco tu delicada figura infantil de cabellos marrones, intento tocar tu piel blanquecina que nunca he podido llegar a sentir pero si he legado a imaginar su tacto uno suave como las mas delicadas plumas de las alas de Gabriel y cálido como el abrazo del ser amado, me pierdo en tus profundos orbes azul índigo que parecen comprender mi alma mientras sientes mi dolor y me siento dichoso de escuchar esa voz arrúllante que solo me deja pensar en momentos felices que me hace creer en la posibilidad de que esta guerra es una tontería y si hablara con los 4 arcángeles podríamos acabar juntos a Sevontharthe.

Fin Lucifer Pov's

* * *

Sevontharthe Pov's

Puedo sentir que hay algo allá afuera que podía derrumbar todos mis planes pero ¿Qué podría ser?

Mikael a estado…. Tranquilo, su usual mal humor y fuerte temperamento parece haberse calmado igual que el de Lucifer ¿no estarán conectados?

Fin Sevontharthe Pov's

* * *

Pensamientos de Lucifer\Mikael (N\A: ojo piensan al mismo tiempo)

_**Tanto tiempo te busque sin encontrar**__**  
**__**Me perdí en el dolor**__**  
**__**Equivocando mi canino y mi razón**__**  
**_

Cuando por fin pude escuchar tu nombre, su significado me golpeo ¿Sera verdad que vienes a traer luz a estos muertos corazones? ¿Has venido a guiarnos hacia la paz que hemos perdido? ¿Terminaras la guerra que tiñe de odio las almas de toda la vida del Universo? ¿Eres el verdadero Gobernante?

_**Hasta que viniste a mí**__**  
**__**Una luz en mi vivir**__**  
**__**Un nuevo comienzo junto a ti**__**  
**_

Cuando lo plante a los demás abrieron sus ojos en desmesura pero no pudieron elidir las pruebas que saltaban a la vista, así en silencio y en las sobras para que Sevontharthe no se entere legiones empezaron a buscarte, tu quien sacara de las tinieblas las atrocidades de Sevontharthe y borrara el corazón marchito del Creador, acabando así con esta atroz guerra.

_**Hoy al abrir mis ojos puedo decir**__**  
**__**Que tengo nueva vida y es junto a ti**__**  
**__**Hoy empiezo a vivir**__**  
**_

Fin de los pensamientos de Lucifer\Mikael

* * *

**Tokio-3**

Shinji (8 años) Pov's

Dos seres se aparecen en mis sueños ambos con grandes alas, ambos con gran sufrimiento, ambos que intentan alcanzarme pero ¿Por qué dos seres así hacen algo así? Por mi alguien a quien ni su propio padre quiere. ¿Serán los sueños el único lugar donde quieren estar cercas de mí? Pero no puedo negar que a pesar de que ambos seres son hombres he llegado a tenerles un profundo cariño me atrevería a decir que me enamore de los dos ángeles de mis sueños. De ambos el blanco y el negro.

_**Un nuevo amor**__**  
**__**Un nuevo día**__**  
**__**Un nuevo amanecer soleado**__**  
**__**Para siempre a tu lado**__**  
**__**Una nueva Luz**__**  
**__**Una nueva Vida**__**  
**__**Todo es nuevo si tu estas**__**  
**__**Me regalas libertad y paz**_

Continuara…

* * *

Q.C: Espero les guste este pequeño prologo de este fic que me inspiro a lo grande. Por eso mismo pondré la parte A del capitulo 1 disfruten~

Igualmente inspirada en canción esta vez una de Fito Páez – "Nuevo"

Aquí ya empieza a mostrase la trama de Evangelion

Link: watch?v=ZTqykQboNnw

* * *

Capitulo 1-Parte A: Nuevo

**Tokio-3**

Shinji (14 años) Pov's

Hace 9 años que no veo a mi padre, que mi madre murió y que solo tengo compañía en mis sueños. Se supone que hoy me reuniría de nuevo con el después de casi una década alejados pero obviamente no vino a recogerme sino que envió a alguien en su lugar, alguien que todavía no llega, claro si es que es verdad y envió por mi.

¡Uuuuuh Uuuh Uuuuuh!

-¿he?- Doy un pequeño brinco en mi lugar al escuchar ese ruido que puso en alerta a todo el mundo y mientras los edificios se empiezan a caer. No me extraño al ver la figura humanoide del tamaño de la torre Eiffel. Apenas la vi salí corriendo para evitar que algún pedazo o escombro me aplastara.

_**Nuevo es este cielo, es nuevo para mí**__**  
**__**dos torres cayeron, lo siento por ti**_

¡Rrrrrffffffffgg!

Un auto derrapo frente a mi, era conducido por una mujer de pelo morado-azulado con un vestido rojo oscuro pegado y una cruz de plata de accesorio. Que me grito

-Sube si quieres salvar tu vida- y yo no lo pensé dos veces para subirme, mala idea, por la forma de conducir de ella seguramente estaría mas a salvo corriendo en medio de todo este embrollo. Después de estar relativamente alejados pregunto - ¿Ikari Shinji-kun?

-Si, señorita Katsuragi- su nombre venia junto a la foto, una sugerente debo decir pero que de alguna forma apareció en mis sueños y pareció enojar, y mucho, a los ángeles que me acompañan.

_**En fin no hay nada nuevo, ni más antiguo que el sol**__**  
**__**son dos pies haciendo el amor**__**  
**__**en las bocacalles, en un callejón**_

-Solo Misato- me dijo cuando oímos un fuerte sonido que nos saco disparados volando el auto pero sin matarnos, por fortuna aunque no se si buena o mala.

5 minutos después.

-Los de la ONU, lanzaron minas N2 al ángel- eso ultimo llamo mi atención puesto que los que yo veía en mis sueños no se parecían en nada a esa figura con cara en el estomago.

_**En la 9 de julio, en rosario, en New York**__**  
**__**dame un beso en la boca y no me digas que no**_

_**Vas a ver que se pasa el dolor**_

-¿Ángeles?- Cuestione todavía incrédulo de que esa figura se relacionara con Mikael y Lucifel.

-Si, son los causantes del primer y segundo impacto, también lo serán de un tercero sino hacemos algo al respecto, justamente para eso se creo Nerv, donde el tu padre el Comandante Ikari trabaja. – le relato todo acerca de ángeles, Nerv, mi padre de manera amena tan distraído iba que no me di cuenta cuando entramos a las instalaciones de la hasta hace poco desconocida para mi Nerv. Después de perdernos llegamos a un hangar donde estaba un robot gigante morado y una doctora ¿en traje de baño?

_**No creo en casi nada**__**  
**__**que no salga del corazón**__**  
**__**no me voy a cargar toda tu boludez**__**  
**__**no da ni para conversación**_

Al momento de dirigir mi mirada a una cabina ubicada sobre el puente metálico donde me encontraba, lo vi, a el, a mi padre, a aquel hombre que me abandono y que al verlo en este momento siento temor, angustia y tengo una fuerte opresión en el pecho que me dice que mi dolor solo aumentara al lado de el. ¿Dónde están ahora mis ángeles para que me aconsejen?

-Padre…- Si no tenía idea que decir, mis sentidos están embotados

- Quiero que pilotees el EVA 01- fue todo lo que salió de la boca de ese hombre, ni un hola ni un ¿Cómo estas? Y mucho menos un querido hijo.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunte aun abrumado por la mezcla de sensaciones: decepción, dolor y ganas de llorar.

-Para eso te traje- la realidad me golpeo como cuando crees volar en la Luna y te das cuenta que estas a miles de kilómetros de siquiera tocar el techo de un edificio.

-No quiero- le dije con temor, ¿Por qué no puedo ser importante para alguien?

_**Nuevo es ser viejo, nuevo es morir**__**  
**__**renacer cada día y volver a escribir**__**  
**__**nuevo es increíble y también tradición**__**  
**__**vuelvo nuevo a tocar rock and roll**_

-Bien, entonces vete, Mayor Katsuragi sáquelo de aquí este no funciona- cuando dijo eso sentí ira, enojo, ansias asesinas pero no eran mías sino de alguien mas, ¿Eran Mikael y Lucifel? ¿Estaban enojados por lo que dijo mi padre? Pero que imaginación la mía eso no es posible.

-¡Comandante!- oí el grito de Misato cuando oyó la orden dada

-¡Es una orden!, traigan a Rei- hablo de nuevo, después de eso vi como un equipo medico completo traían una camilla con una chica peli-azul en ella pero ¡se estaba desangrando!, ¿Acaso planea hacer que se suba a esa cosa para que enfrente al monstro de allá afuera?, un súbito movimiento evito que pronunciara alguna palabra ya que hizo colapsar el techo.

Antes de que un pedazo del techo golpeara a la chica de camilla me lance hacia ella para cubrirla pero antes de que algún escombro nos alcanzara el EVA movió su mano para cubrirnos y tal vez suene fantasioso pero juro que vi como unas sombras se deslizaban alejando de manera sutil los pedazos de techo que caían cerca de nosotros

-PADRE…- grite hacia done el estaba a salvo- bien, voy a pilotear esa cosa- le respondí con pesar.

_**No creo en casi nada**__**  
**__**que no salga del corazón**__**  
**__**no me voy a cargar toda tu boludez**__**  
**__**no da ni para conversación**_

Al momento de recibir instrucciones de la Doctora Akagi, pienso en que nunca debí creer en ese hombre que se hace llamar mi padre, nunca debí venir a Tokio-3, mi corazón no mintió cuando me lo advirtió pero como un tonto caí en mi propia ilusión.

Al salir sentí un gran dolor, perdí el control de mi mismo y todo se volvió negro.

Fin Shinji Pov's

* * *

Narrador Pov's

Nueva es esta cosa, es nueva para mí  
tampoco es nuevo vivir ya sin ti  
de nuevo aquí en el barrio y los muchachos me ven  
vuelvo nuevo y empiezo otra vez  
vuelvo nuevo y me pierdo otra vez  
vuelvo nuevo y te quiero otra vez

Cuando el peli-marrón recobro el conocimiento estaba en una habitación blanca, obviamente un hospital sin recordar nada de lo paso en la pelea no así sus espectadores, tanto los oficiales de Nerv como los ángeles y demonios que cuidaron que aquel apóstol de la destrucción matara a quien seria su luz y en el caso de los demonios posible pareja del Príncipe de la Oscuridad.

Continuara…

* * *

Q.C: lo que paso en la pelea se explicara en el capitulo 1 parte B, por ahora aquí acaba,

Si les gusto dejen un review para motivar a la autora y para saber que cambiar, que les gusto, que no les gusto, si continuo o si ahí le dejo

Gracias por leer y sayo~

Review pliss~


End file.
